


A Wandering Mind

by Prospirit



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prospirit/pseuds/Prospirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events that occurred between A and S supports</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wandering Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Fire Emblem fanfic that I wrote before joining this site. Uploading now since there seem to be more Corrin/Saizo shippers

The sun was high and a gentle breeze blew, all around the castle the make shift army was going about their own business. Mozu was tending her garden, Lady Sakura was playing some sort of strategy game with the Nohrian Princess Elise, both of their retainers not far off. It seemed that trust was still being forged between the once enemies, and all of this was being watched ever so careful by the ever vigilant Saizo. 

He stood in plain sight for once, standing guard for Lord Ryoma as he knelt before the giant statue of the Dawn Dragon. Ryoma would pray to the Dragon each day, for the next battle to go well and for Peace once it was all over. Saizo, had recently relieved Kagero on her post, having just come from speaking with Lady Corrin. He had told her he wouldn't follow her around anymore, that he was satisfied she was not a threat, but his mind wandered. He thought about their last battle, how he was right behind her in the advance. While Mozu had become a capable fighters she was still inexperienced, and just when things looked bad, Corrin jumped in and probably saved her life. 

To follow up that selflessness, she then ordered Mozu to fall back a ways so Lady Sakura could heal Mozu, and reassumed her position, as if nothing had happened. It wasn't the first time she’d done something so reckless, but noble too. His mind further wandered to when they got back to the castle, and everyone split up. Saizo followed Corrin as he always did, noting that she looked more tired than usual before she had spotted him. He wondered if she had gone to her room to rest, or perhaps to the mess hall to eat. Maybe Jakob was checking her over for injuries, or making her a cup of tea. 

His mind wandered again, to last night's watch, how he had perched in a branch that gave him view to her room within the home tree. How he had watched her just sleep for the longest time, so calm and peaceful. Once again, Saizo's mind raced back to Corrin jumping in on the attack meant for Mozu, and the wince he saw on her face when the blades collided. Saizo wondered if Corrin was okay, if he shouldn't check up on her personally. 

It was at this moment that Saizo's attention was drawn back to the world around him, as Lord Ryoma stood and turned to leave. He instinctively followed a short ways behind Lord Ryoma, watching for threats along the way. After a few moments, he spied Jakob off by himself, and narrowed his gaze upon him. The butler was just sitting on the grass, looking bored and gazing into space. “Jakob!” Came Saizo's strong voice from just behind him, causing Jakob to jump in surprise. Upon seeing the ninja, Jakob gave an irritated sigh. “What do you want?” He asked in a frustrated tone. Saizo's eye narrowed at the man. “Why are you not attending to Corrin? You are her retainer are you not?” He shot back in an equally irritated tone. Jakob waved his hand at Saizo dismissively. “After speaking with you, Lady Corrin expressed a desire to be by herself. Was quite insistent of it actually. So as a good retainer I gave her the space she desired.” Jakob paused to lay on the grass, folding his arms under his head and propping one leg up on the other. “You should follow me around sometime and take notes on how to be a good retainer, rather than a relentless stalker” he snarkily added, but by the time he looked to see Saizo's reaction, the ninja had already vanished. 

Having returned to his watch over Ryoma, he thought about the words of that arrogant penguin. Had he affected Corrin so much that she was determined to be alone? Was she still upset about his refusal of the sugary offering? He was somewhat brash and called her a simpleton to boot. And now she may be injured and acting stupidly in her upset state. Jakobs last words rang out in his mind. ‘Relentless stalker’. He had followed Corrin for quite some time, not a single moment her own for the duration. Did that weigh heavily on her as well? He had placed so much distrust on her, when she has proven to not only be loyal and honest, but a real ally on and off the battlefield. So lost in his own thoughts, Saizo hadn't noticed until now that Ryoma was heading into the Home Tree. Following close behind, Ryoma went into his own room, leaving the door open behind him and with the expectation Saizo would be coming in right behind him. 

Saizo did initially enter, but his mind still resided on Corrin, and quickly excused himself ‘To get something to eat’. In reality, his worries about her caused him to decide to check up on her. His feet carried him quickly, almost running down the hall to her room. As soon as he approached it, he knocked on the heavy wooden door. No sound followed. Having recalled overhearing Jakob and Felicia once teasing Corrin about being hard to wake up, he decided to knock again more loudly. Perhaps she had drifted off and hadn't heard him the first time, but again no sound came from the room. Making quick work of picking the lock, Saizo slipped inside, and glanced around enough to see she was not there. Where was she? He flew down the hall and out of the tree, looking for any sign of her.

Perhaps she had gone to the mess hall! He ran off and looked, but she was not there. The armory? Not there either. The shops, The crop field, the dragon monuments, the ice sculpture, the throne. With each attempt to find her failing, his worry on increased. Had she gone off into the woods outside on the own? Had she been attacked or injured? But just as he was about to rush off to try and find her path, movement caught his eye. The door of the hot spring opened, with Corrin safely emerging from it. A great sigh of relief escaped Saizo, thankful to see her unharmed. Corrin stood in place for a moment, stretching out, then brushing the wet hair off her back, sending dozens of little water droplets into the air. Watching her somehow calmed him, and didn't even realize he was grinning beneath his mask. But the realization that he'd told her he wouldn't be following her around anymore struck him, and again felt guilt. Corrin left her spot, obviously heading for the Home Tree. Saizo shrugged, thinking that he wasn't following her, just returning to his post. He kept some distance, trying to not catch her attention as she strolled. 

As the door to Home Tree shut behind her, Saizo thought he should at least make sure She got back to her room okay. Gliding through the trees branches like a subtle breeze, it was only a few moments before he was on his usual perch to gaze in her window. Corrin entered, set down Yato, and sat on the edge of her bed, resting her face in her hands. Was she still upset? Had his words cut her that deep? Corrin flopped backwards onto her bed, arms outstretched and just staring at the ceiling. After a moment, her hand furthest from him reached up and brushed something away from her face. Was it a stray hair? Or perhaps a tear. Guilt washed over Saizo, scolding himself for being so harsh with her and once again following her around. He slipped through the branches, into his own room, out of his and quickly back into Lord Ryomas. Glancing around the corner, he saw Ryoma was just fine, before slumping against the wall and sliding down to a sit. 

Once again, Saizo lost himself in his thoughts, of how upset Corrin must be. That uncertainty in her could cause her to make a bad call on the battlefield, could cost her her life. Then not only would the make shift army she had amassed fall apart, the objective failed, but the grief that would strike the Hoshidan Royal Family would be his fault. They had only just reunited with her, to be struck away, all because he choose his words poorly. Saizo unknowingly let out a loud sigh, catching the attention of Ryoma. It wasn't until Ryoma stood before him that Saizo snapped back to reality, and shot to his feet. “My apologies my Lord, I seem to have lost myself there for a moment.” He tried to brush it off, but still gnawed at the back of his mind. Ryoma looked him up and down, unsure. “Are you alright?” He started, in a mildly worried voice. “You don't seem yourself today. Are you getting enough rest? Or perhaps need some time off?” Saizo shook his head quick to dismiss such thoughts. “It's nothing like that my Lord, you have no need to worry about me” Ryoma was less sure, eyeing Saizo carefully. “You know, I don't think of you as just my retainer, but my friend. If you ever need anything, I would hope you would have the same trust in me to talk when you need to.” He offered,unsure how Saizo would react. Letting out a soft sigh, Saizo tried to formulate how best to respond. 

“You see…” he started, unsure if he should be speaking at all. “There's this girl…” Ryomas eyes widened in surprise, but encouraged Saizo to continue. “I spoke harshly to her, and I'm worried she's taking it too hard. I want to apologize, but I find myself afraid to at the same time. That she may lash out, or send me away before I can and I'm just struggling with what to do.” Saizo's eye could not hold Ryomas gaze, it was hard enough opening up at all about such things. Ryoma did catch the nervousness and redness that appeared on his face that did not entirely hide behind the mask. “It's very unlike you to ever feel regret for anything, perhaps there is more to this girl than just guilt for what you said. That your concern for her well being is more then just that?” He questioned cautiously, knowing full well Saizo never spoke of feelings. However, his words did seem to send Saizo into a moment of thought. 

In his mind, Saizo reflected on his encounters with Corrin. Carrying things for her, the pride he felt in that day, or his growing concern to aid her in battle, or the kindness he saw from her in all her interactions around camp. He pictured her face from earlier in the day, when he had agreed to no longer follow her around. He remembered the hair that stuck to her cheek, and imagined himself brushing it behind her ear for her, and the smile on her face made him feel lighter. He smiled below his mask, before returning Ryomas gaze once more.”I think you may just be right my Lord, that I feel more for her.” He stopped, and nodded to himself. “May I be dismissed my Lord? Seems I have an apology to make.” With a smile, Ryoma nodded and motioned for him to go, and Saizo did not hesitate to do so. 

This time he knew where she was, and went as fast as his feet could carry him to her room. Just as he was winding up to knock on her door, a sound caught his attention. A slight sound of a snore carried in the air, she had fallen asleep. Instead of a knock, Saizo quietly turned the handle to her door and peered inside. He smiled to himself to see Corrin sleeping peacefully, curled up on her side with one hand hanging off the bed. Silently slipping in, Saizo took a brief moment to gaze at her sleeping face, and imagine himself next to her. He did fold over the blanket, covering her so she may sleep better, then left her room, just to perch on a branch outside her window and watch her sleep all night. Dawn came too soon, and with the rising sun Saizo's imaginings were interrupted by Jakob appearing to wake Corrin for the day. Saizo slipped down from his branch, and waiting in another a little ways above the Home Tree door. It took a little while for Corrin to finally emerge, but when she did, Saizo suddenly found himself having trouble approaching her. 

He could feel his heart beating in his throat, and his grip tight on the branch. Yelling at himself in his head to just go down and apologize to her, but couldn't make himself go. Corrin pressed on, heading off somewhere, leaving Saizo to follow her in the shadows while he built up his courage. However it wasn't long before Corrin seemed to sense his presence. “Saizo, I know you're there. You're not still spying on me, I hope.” She called out to him, not entirely sure jus were he was. Saizo tried to calm his nerves as he approached, it was now or never. “Forgive me, I did not intend to remain hidden for long. I came to apologize again.” He started, hoping the nervous sound in his voice didn't betray him, but Corrin did look confused. “Oh?” Saizo gulped heavily. “Yes, I'm sorry I doubted you.” He started, but before he could get any more out, Corrin interrupted him. “Is that still on your mind? Because it ceased troubling me some time ago.” She seemed to try and reassure him. Perhaps she could read his edginess. 

“Still…” He started again, fists clenched tight at his sides. “I couldn't rest until I’d apologized. If I wrong you in some way again, I expect you to let me know.” He squeezed out, trying to sound like his usual confident self, meanwhile trying to hide the fact he was trembling nervously. “It's alright, honestly.” Her calm voice added, as she eyed him up and down and continued “I hessitate to mention this, but you're acting oddly today. Why are you so determined to apologize?” So she had caught on to his nervousness, and tried to calm himself before continuing. “It's because….. Argh…. I can't rest, worrying the one I love may be upset with me.” He could feel the catch in his throat as Corrin muttered to herself in surprise “the one you what?” Her face paled, gazing into his eye with a look of confusion. He again mustered his courage, arms visibly shaking at his side's. “God's! I'm trying to tell you I love you!” 

Corrin looked absolutely dumbstruck, even her mouth hanging open a bit before she spoke again. “WHAT?!” She started with a slightly stutter. “B-but… you were so suspicious of me at first!” The tone of her voice raising as she spoke, a bysander might think they were having an argument. Saizos eye darted around, trying to lower the tone to try and remain private, but he remained determined “That's why I must apologize! As I shadowed you, I saw how deeply you care about your friends. How you throw yourself into battle, willing to sacrifice yourself for the sake of peace…” he started on a ramble, not catching Corrin gasping to herself. “Seeing that made me eager to fight alongside you, to do anything near you really, but if you’d rather I not, then I'll continue supporting you from the shadows. I may be better suited to that anyways….” His voice trembled, expecting, and preparing himself for her rejection, but at least his conscience would be clear.

Her voice called out over his, again raising the tone to seem as if they were arguing. “Will you let me get a word in edgewise before you go deciding this?” She seemed somewhat unstable herself, a blush pinkening her cheeks, a slightly tremble in her shoulders. Saizo's heart was beating so heavily in his throat he thought he'd pass out. “Corrin…?’ He added, nearly terrified.   
Her gaze shifted from his as she seemed to collect her thoughts, before looking up at him once more, in a calmer tone. “At first, it was frustrating, the way you felt you needed to monitor me. But you did step in to help when I needed it. Eventually, after a Very long time…. You started to believe in me.” She turned away for a brief moment, as if to muster her own courage. “I want to be with you, too, Saizo” Saizo almost fell over at her words, letting out a choppy breath as he stood in disbelief, listening to her soft voice. “Do you trust me enough to give me your heart?” she inquired, face now red and desperate for his answer.

Saizo tried to compose himself again, to sound like himself rather then a love struck boy. “Hmph. Of course I do.” He stood tall, motionless, but all he wanted to do was sweep her away somewhere private, but could not help but have the biggest boyish smile beneath the mask.   
Corrin smiled back, looking relieved and happy. “Good! It warms my heart to see you smile… To know that it's because of me” she sounded almost giddy, and Saizo realized he was pretty much an open book to her already. “God's, just listen to you… don't let anyone else catch you spouting such sugary nonsense” he added on a bit nervously, his eye darting about to the few people who seemed to be watching them from a distance, whispering to themselves about what must be going on. However, Corrins giggle brought his attention back to her. “Who’d have thought the fearsome Saizo would be so shy?” 

Saizo swallowed hard, reaching one hand out to touch her waist gently. “I guess I can't be shy around you anymore…” Corrin just smiled at him, her hand reaching out and touching his chest. A chill ran up Saizo's spine, her touch seemed to awaken him, and all he wanted to do is kiss her. He leaned in, but to whisper in her ear. “I promise to tell you everything…” his hand rose from her waist, and slipped down the mask enough to place his lips against her skin, just below her ear. Suddenly her head turned, arms thrown around his neck as her lips met his, in turn his arms held her tight against him, just enjoying this moment.


End file.
